Yes
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Sam's POV, tag to "The End." Angst. "He didn't know how he had gotten here. How could he have strayed so far?"


**A.N.: I had a disheartening day. This is what resulted from it. Although I didn't say 'Yes' to the Devil so I guess things could be worse :P Spoilers up to "The End" AU, from Sam's POV. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

He didn't know how he had gotten here. How could he have strayed so far? He pulls in a ragged breath from his place on the ground tears mingling with his broken sobs.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You're only delaying the inevitable." The voice from above him sounds.

He's scared. He's been face to face with death before, gripped the comforting blackness in his hands and he is terrified. This is not death, this is the end.

"Shut up." He grumbles and pushes himself to a shaky standing position.

"Which round is this now Sam? Fifty? Sixty? Aren't you tired yet?"

Sam wheezes in a breath, trying to stop the onslaught of images that Lucifer has provided.

"It's not…" he breaks off, shaking his head violently. "It's not true!" He yells.

"Sam, I wish it weren't. I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't say yes, if you don't let me in Dean is going to die. He will. His blood will paint your hands and all because you were too set on your foolish path to redemption to see this…" The devil spreads his arms wide. "This is how you win. How we both win." He grins.

"No." Sam whispers, his head jerking harshly to the side to try and jar the image of his brothers unseeing eyes from his mind.

"Yes, Sam. Dean is a loose cannon. He'll run into battle headlong, and he will die. He is only human after all. And Bobby," the other man chuckles. "Bobby will do his best to help, but he, he's going to die too. "

"You son of a bitch." Sam grits out, seething. "You lying sack of shit!"

"Now, come on Sam. I promised you I wouldn't lie to you. I'm. not. Lying."

Sam screws his eyes shut and tries to recall the last time he had talked to Dean.

"_Sam, it's not going to work."_

"_Sam, you have to stop calling."_

"_Please Sam, stop. You're better off this way. We both are."_

"_There is no going back! Don't you understand that?"_

"_Sammy, just…don't call again. I know, I know you're sorry. It just… *sigh* Goodbye Sam."_

_And then the soul crushing sound of the automated message telling him that the number had been turned off or changed._

_He never thought he would really do it._

"You know better than that kiddo. Closing your eyes doesn't make the monsters go away." Lucifer states.

"I won't do it." Sam pants.

Lucifer rolls his eyes and lets out a frustrated huff. "Sure you will. You've been pumped full of demon blood the last couple of days,"

At Sam's look of horror he retorted. "What? You didn't know? You didn't realize that every time you wake up your skin itches with the power flowing inside of you? Sam you're not dumb, it's just wishful thinking. You were hoping it was all a bad dream. Surprise, it's not. And I'll tell you what… you're just about to break. Shhh….hear that?" he pauses and tilts his head to the side.

"Hear what?" Sam groans.

"You…saying yes. "

"Fuck you." The younger man spits out.

"Sam, we've been dancing this dance and singing this song for a long time. I'm tired; I can only imagine what you are feeling."

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Have you seen you Sam? You look like a junkie that needs his next fix, not to mention the heartache. The fact that you are all alone."

"I'm not. He's…"

"Gone Sam. He left you to deal with this all on your own. You thought he would never leave, you thought you couldn't do anything to make him leave,"

"You don't know _anything_ about us."

"I know there isn't any 'us' anymore. There is a you and a me and you should save yourself the trouble of pretending that there is anything else."

"He's always,"

"Sam, enough! He isn't here anymore, time to move onto bigger and better things. Time to fulfill your destiny. Time to say yes Sam, while I will still let your brother and wheels live."

"You can't,"

"Can't what? Can't make you? Can't do that? You're right there buddy, I can't make you, but if you don't Dean will die. And it will be all your fault. Haven't you gotten enough people you loved killed?"

Sam sucks in a shaky breath.

"Promise me that Dean will be okay."

"I promise, now do I hear a yes?"

Sam lifts his head and feels fresh tears slide down his face. He knows this is wrong, knows somewhere in the inner recesses of his conscious that if he says yes now everything he loves will come to ruin, but all he can see is Dean's eyes as the light fades from them, all he can feel is the despair of holding his dead brother to his chest…again.

"If you promise that Dean, that he will be okay."

"Sammy, I promise. You're brother doesn't mean a damn thing to me, it's you I want."

"Don't call me Sammy." He mutters as his legs lose the strength to hold him up.

Lucifer places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No more pain Sam. Just think no more pain."

The maddening power of the blood floods his veins as his lips part to utter. "Yes."


End file.
